realm_of_valnarfandomcom-20200213-history
Haf
Description Appearance Standing at roughly 6'4" and weighing around 262lbs Haf is considered large even for a full blooded Orc. Broad chest and shoulders, a musculature inherited from his Orcish ancestry further sculpted by a life of hardship and survival in the wild parts of the world means Haf strikes an imposing figure. Dark Grey hair shaved short on the sides and slicked back on top reveals 3 long prominent scars that stretch from his right temple to behind his ear. His green skin, large frame and wideset short tusks leads most to assume Haf an Orc at first sight however his light blue eyes and softer facial features belie his Orcish appearance and reveal his true nature as a half-breed. Personality Haf is quiet and has trouble communicating with strangers or in large groups of people. Naturally adverse to crowds and attention due to long years spent in the wilds with only the beasts and his mentor Vennek for company Haf tends to form bonds to those he cares for and is fiercly protective of them. He suffers from abandonment issues after being shunned by his tribe from birth, bullied and mocked relentlessy for being a half-breed he watched as his own mother was murdered at the hands of his uncle. After years of being judged and rejected based on his appearance Haf has a tendecy to assume that those he meets do not like him and would rather he not be there. His laugh is loud and hearty and his outlook on life is one of grim optimism. Growing up being told stories of great knights and guardians of the realm Haf aspires to be better than his kin and to be a true hero for those that cannot protect themselves. Background Haf was born to Sigrun a full blooded orc and younger sister of Xoruk, newly crowned, Warchief of the Shattered Earth Orc Tribe. The story of Hafs conception is a dark one. At Xoruks instruction the once remote and isolationist tribe became nomadic and war-like. No longer would they merely survive in the harsh mountain ranges of their homelands. They would thrive by taking the riches from those too weak to hold on to them. Xoruk's warbands raided region by region, destroying most of the local settlements and driving out those smart enough to run. As winter approached they settled in to the ruins of a ravaged settlement high in the mountain valleys. Due to the heavy snow the tribe was delayed longer than they expected. Long enough for the surviving locals to regroup and band together. In the dead of night while the war party of the tribe was bringing bloody ruin down upon the far settlements of the valley a vengeful band of locals struck the undefended Orc camp. Slaughtering the old and young and committing dark acts of revenge on those that remained they drove the tribe from the valley. Nine months later Haf was born to the great shame of Sigrun and Xoruk. Ritualisticly shunned by her tribe for the half-breed she'd given birth to Sigrun survived by pure force of will and sheer determination to care and provide for her ill-gotten child. Showing a compassion uncommon to Orcs she loved the child despite how he was conceived and does not blame him for the ill treatment her tribe now shows her. Xoruk however hates and despises the shame Hafs conception brought upon his honour. The very idea of human weakness corrupting their mighty bloodline is too much to bear and he cannot bring himself to accept or acknowledge the child. As Orcs of the tribe are only ever named by the Warchief Xoruk's refusal means the child cannot be named. In disgust the tribe refers to the boy merely as Half-Breed. In defiance Sigrun calls him son, or my child but even she dare not anger the Gods by giving the boy his own name. Six Years after his birth the tribe having recovered from the attack it suffered trapped in the mountain snows now returns to the valley for revenge. Sigrun demands that Xoruk allow her the right to be part of the war party so she may reclaim her honour. Perhaps suprisingly Xoruk allows her to join them. Her mind set on redeeming her honour and forcing Xoruk to name her son Sigrun does not notice that Haf unwisely and unknowingly is following them. Sigrun soon realises the attack is not against the warriors of the valley but is a vicious assault on an undefended village full of women and children. It is a mirror of the attack on their own camp nearly seven years prior. Refusing to participate in the slaughter of innocents she condemns Xoruk and the rest of the war party as cowards. Unable to stand the dishonour his sister brings any longer Xoruk strikes her down and vows to destroy her son and remove the last stain upon his bloodline. Little Haf, hidden in the underbush of the forest, having followed them to the outskirts of the town sees his mother struck down before his very eyes. As he cries out in pain a nearby orc turns in his direction and calls out an alarm. In terror Haf fled directly into the wood as the warhost begins its assault on the town. In their eagerness to begin the assault and as their bloodthirst took over none noticed the small child as he ran tears streaming in to the dark. Old woods. Long before the mortal races of the world began to carve their kingdoms from the land the wilds covered the length and breadth of Val'nar. Dark, dangerous and unforgiving the forests and woods of a world where men lock their doors at night afraid of what lies in wait out in the dark. Even the conquest of man, dwarf, dragonborn and elf could not tame the wilds, could not destroy them entirely but merely push them back. These old woods exist still in the forgotten corners of the realm. A dark forest where few ever venture and almost none return. Haf survives eating what he can find or catch using the basic skills his mother had taught him but it is not long before he is starving and malnourished. Weak and cold Haf stumbles through the dark wood only to find a large flattened clearing cluttered with bones and carcasses of old and recent kills. A beasts den plain for all to see but Haf's grim determination to survive pushes him forward regardless. Clutching at bones using his teeth to strip flesh he can it isn't long before Haf realises he isn't alone. A Direbear all hunched muscle with jagged bony protrusions jutting through its fur, eight inch claws, incisors longer than a mans hand and a muzzle brown and red with dried blood. With a short thunderous roar the beast charged forwards as little haf attempted to run. The bear bats Haf to the ground with a glancing blow nearly killing him and leaving three long vicious slashes across the side of his head. Just when it looked like Haf's sad story had found its tragic end help arrived in the form of Vennek. Two high pitched whistling sounds pierce the air as two arrows one trailing blue light and the other a deep violet slice through the air. The Direbear emits a bloodcurdling roar as one arrows pierce his thick armoured hide and as the beast rears into the air the second one takes it directly in the throat without missing a beat. The second arrow seeming almost to curve in the air intent upon its target. Dropping from the shadows as a blur of motion interposing himself between the monster and wounded child spear tucked under one arm and longbow across his back Vennek stands as the last bastion. A Half-Elf Warden unbowed and unafraid. The Direbear dropping to all fours coughs and shakes its great bloody maw. As its throat overflows with blood it coughs and chokes on its own life-force. In defiance of its fate the beast roars spraying its blood across the ground beneath it. Its roar a deafening sound almost a physical force driving back its own death it charges the fool who dares stand before its rage. With a sad sigh at the unavoidable outcome for the creature Vennek raises his empty left hand. With a gesture and a few muttered words a blue shimmer appears in the air; a translucent wall of force that the beast either does not notice or is incapable of understanding. Haf is haunted by this sight for many years to come. This beast bearing down upon him its mind utterly locked on feasting upon his bones, tearing him limb from limb and consuming him. A blood ravenous monster, unstoppable in its power and fully intent upon his death. Its maw stretches open as it charges and lunges for Vennek and the child behind him. Its own massive weight and momentum are turned against it as the beast crashes against the shimmering wall of force with a terrible resounding wet crack. Loud snapping sounds echo through the clearing as the beast's corpse collapes to the ground. Its head now a bloody ruin as its lower and upper jaws are forced apart by the impact shattering the monsterous skull. Burying a foot and a half of silvery steel into the beast vennek decapitates it with a swift strike ending any chance of prolonged suffering or unwelcome suprises the monster might bring. Bending down to the small child it is only now Vennek realises that this is not some village boy lost in the woods. A Half-Orc, an unusual race and one not looked upon fondly by any in this region. Weak and rough looking it's obvious the child has been surviving on his own in the wilds for a time. And yet there is still a fire in the boys eyes that takes Vennek by surpise. Even now, injured and barely conscious the boy is struggling and appears to be ready to fight for his meager life. Unsure of what to do with the child. Unable to take him to a nearby settlement, his kind unlikely to be taken in by any folk for hundreds of miles, Vennek cannot afford the delay or detour from his task. With a wave of Venneks hand the boy falls in to a deep sleep. It's easier this way. His body needs the rest. And Vennek needs the time to consider. In the following weeks Vennek tells himself once the boy has recovered his strength he'll decide what to do with him. Slowly they communicate with one another through the dwarvish script though Haf knows only limited letters. Vennek is unable to get a name from the child as his repeated questions gain only the runes for half-breed and a look of untold sorrows. It's a look that feels all too familiar from Venneks own childhood. Affectionately he begins to call the boy Haf which he assures the child is short for half-breed and begrudgingly the child accepts this after being promised that it is only a shortened form of Half-Breed. The weeks turn in to months, the months to years. At first there was always an excuse or reason why the boy couldn't be left somewhere. Once he's recovered from his wounds Vennek would tell himself or after the next winter. When he can defend himself, when he knows how to live off the land, when he's finished learning all his languages and letters, when he has finally mastered the anger that troubles him. And so the boy grew from a small runt into a strong and durable half-orc. All thick muscle and sinew, furious anger bound within an iron determination to be better than the tribe that spawned him. Inspired by campfire stories of great heroes and knights, in particular the Bear King and of good triumphing over evil. Haf takes to heart the lessons Vennek teaches him. All people are equal, no matter their race, their station or wealth. It is a mans deeds that will define him, or condemn him. He learns the lessons the Wilds have to teach, of prey and predator, of survival of the fittest and the natural cycle. Ultimately the child and warden became as close as father and son. Though neither would openly discuss what did not need be said aloud. They were a family. Travelling the far off wilds of the world they witnessed the migration of herds larger than forests, survived weather more extreme than any dare imagine and enjoyed the solitude of being the only thinking creatures for miles in any direction. All the while they were ever watchful but for what? Vennek would never say. On Haf's 22nd Spring Vennek found the signs which he'd hoped he never would. His duty bearing down upon him he warns Haf to stay in the valley they've made home these last few years whilst he must leave as his responsibilities cannot be ignored. Haf begs to join him but Vennek makes it clear that he's not strong enough to be of any help and would be much more of a hinderance on the jouney ahead than a help. He tells him to train and gain his strength and when he returns he will consider it. Seasons pass and there is no sign of Vennek. Plagued by the stories of his youth, of squires setting out on grand quests, of overcoming great evil and becoming powerful warriors Haf sets out in to the world determined to become stronger. Strong enough to be worthy of helping Vennek finish his task or avenging him if he has to. Character Information Events Quests Notable Items